


Kiss It Better

by friedlittlefish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun está malito y Jongin es precioso. Ya está, ese es el resumen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nininoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininoona/gifts).



Puede que sea demasiado temprano. 

Probablemente lo es. 

Sí, definitivamente es demasiado temprano. Eso es lo que piensa Baekhyun cuando es consciente de que la luz del amanecer apenas entra en la habitación por la ventana. Las cortinas están descorridas, como siempre. 

Quiere gruñir, pero no puede; tiene la tráquea bloqueada de forma desagradable por el sueño y una noche en la que ha tenido más pesadillas de las que quiere admitir. Cuando se aclara la garganta a duras penas nota un pinchazo intenso que le indica que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se esté resfriando. Aunque lo cierto es que ese pensamiento no le gusta lo más mínimo, intenta ignorarlo y cierra una vez más los párpados, que parecen pesarle más que nunca. 

Trata de volver a dormirse pero tiene los ojos secos y le molestan. Se ha debido destapar durante el trascurso de la noche porque tiene los costados muy fríos y se siente entumecido, así que le resulta una tarea harto complicada. Quiere gruñir una vez más, pero el insistente alfilerazo que parece perforarle la garganta se lo impide. Un frío incómodo le recorre el cuerpo; está sudando, o eso percibe desde la nube de semi inconsciencia en la que se encuentra. La ropa se le pega al cuerpo y cree que está temblando. 

Se siente atrapado, como si lo estuvieran sujetando contra la cama y no fuera capaz de moverse por más que lo intentara. Comienza a agobiarse ―porque, para qué nos vamos a engañar, Baekhyun nunca ha sido alguien con demasiada paciencia― aunque está tan dolorido que se siente incapaz de hacer nada excepto gimotear lastimeramente. O tratar de gimotear, porque, efectivamente, no tiene voz y los sonidos que emite suenan bastante parecidos a los que soltaría una rana recién operada de amigdalitis. 

Es entonces, en medio de la desesperación que se apodera de él por segundos, que una mano cálida, demasiado cálida comparada con el helor de su piel, se posa en el pecho de Baekhyun con cuidado. Baekhyun respira entrecortadamente; nota lo rota que suena cada inspiración y espiración que obliga a su cuerpo a tomar, como si alguien le estuviera cortando el suministro de aire al cuerpo. 

―Ey. ―La voz de Jongin está enterrada en la almohada sobre la que está medio echado pero Baekhyun se las arregla para entender lo que dice―. ¿Tienes fiebre? 

Baekhyun gira la cabeza para mirarlo aunque no pueda abrir los ojos de lo hinchados que los siente. Intenta decir algo, si bien lo único que es capaz de responder es un gorjeo extraño que lo hace encogerse repelido por lo horrible que suena. 

Entonces, la mano de Jongin se mueve desde su pecho y le sube por el cuello, donde se para un segundo y hace presión ligeramente, hasta la mejilla y la nuca y, finalmente, la frente. Baekhyun respira con dificultad, aunque intenta concentrarse en la sensación calmante de la presencia de Jongin a su lado para disipar el malestar que le da zarpazos en el pecho. 

―Ven aquí ―musita Jongin entonces, como si fuera muy temprano y no quisiera despertar al mundo por hablar demasiado alto. 

A pesar de lo dormido que debe estar, Jongin retira las sábanas que los tapaban a los dos un segundo antes e incorpora a Baekhyun, que es un peso muerto, hasta que está sentado en la cama. Entonces y con cuidado retira una a una todas las prendas de ropa que se le pegan al cuerpo con un sudor frío que hace que Baekhyun se sacuda aunque ni siquiera sea consciente de ello. Con cada movimiento, cada trozo de tela que toca el suelo de la habitación, Jongin deposita un beso rápido en las sienes de Baekhyun, que gimotea una vez más, y una vez lo enfunda en unos calzoncillos limpios, cambia las mantas y retira las sábanas y almohadas húmedas, lo tumba sobre la cama recién hecha. 

Baekhyun hace un ruidito lastimero y, aunque no sabe muy bien qué quiere decir con ello, Jongin se introduce en la cama junto a él también en ropa interior. Las mantas no tardan en rodearlos, pero menos tardan los brazos de Jongin en rodear a un tembloroso Baekhyun e introducirlo en el huequecito cálido y seguro que hay bajo su cuerpo. Baekhyun frunce el ceño, como queriendo decirle sin palabras algo así como: «no te acerques a mí, enfermarás tú también». Sin embargo, Jongin hace caso omiso de eso y lo esconde un poco más en el pequeño refugio que le ofrecen sus brazos antes de hacer un ruidito de apreciación y volver a besar a Baekhyun en las sienes, la nariz, los labios cortados y secos, en la piel húmeda de sus mejillas, en los párpados. 

―Tienes que sudar la fiebre ―murmura Jongin y Baekhyun vuelve a temblar, puede que por la susodicha fiebre o por lo mucho que le gusta escuchar la voz de Jongin cuando está impregnada de algo espeso y cálido como esos momentos entre el sueño y la vigilia―. Cuando lo hagas, te pondrás mejor. ―Puntualiza esta frase con un último beso en la coronilla de Baekhyun. 

Es temprano. Es demasiado temprano y Baekhyun está enfermo, tiene fiebre y probablemente cuando se despierte de nuevo se sentirá como si lo hubiera atropellado un tanque, pero ahora mismo eso no le importa. Con el latido del corazón de Jongin rítmico y pausado sobre la palma de su mano, Baekhyun se acurruca de forma imposible contra él y se duerme tranquilo al saber que hay alguien está ahí para cuidar de él cuando ni siquiera él puede cuidarse a sí mismo. 

///// ///// 

―Te dije que no te me acercaras o te pondrías malo ―dice Baekhyun con gesto airado―. Ahora si te duele la garganta, te fastidias. 

―Hyung ―croa Jongin. Probablemente quiera sonar enfadado, pero lo único que consigue es parecer un perrito triste. 

Claro está, Baekhyun no puede negarle nada a Jongin cuando parece un perrito triste. 

―Qué quieres, Jongin ―refunfuña acercándose al borde de la cama con lo que espera sea un aura autoritaria e inflexible. 

―No te vayas. ―A mitad de la frase la voz se le va y Jongin hace una mueca, y Baekhyun tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no decir algo parecido a _asjdhlasfashañskdj_ porque lo más probable es que Jongin no vuelva a hablarle si lo hace. 

―Si me quedo me pondré malo de nuevo. 

Jongin hace un puchero. Baekhyun pierde la batalla sin haber intentado pelear siquiera. 

―Ay, está bien ―dice con tono exasperado mientras se deshace de su sudadera y la echa al suelo. Sabe que no tardará en tener demasiado calor con un Jongin febril a su lado haciéndole de estufa personal. 

Jongin sonríe débil, y sus labios pálidos están tan cortados que Baekhyun casi quiere chillar de horror. Con cuidado se gira y coge la barra de cacao que descansa en la mesita de noche y la destapa; Jongin tiene la mirada perdida en sus pantalones de chándal cuando se vuelve a girar y le da un golpecito en el hombro. 

―Ey, mírame ―dice con voz suave. Jongin está sudoroso, la fiebre debe estar subiéndole―. Deja que te ponga un poco ―añade haciendo un aspaviento con el cacao. 

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Jongin estira los labios un poco para que Baekhyun se los cubra con una capa protectora antes de darle un rápido beso que lo deja gratamente sorprendido. 

―Creo que te ha subido la fiebre, así que vas a tener que destaparte ―informa Baekhyun con tono de superioridad. 

―No quiero. ―Jongin frunce el ceño y vuelve a parecer un cachorrito. 

Baekhyun lo mira con una ceja alzada, pero no puede enfadarse con él porque sabe que está realmente enfermo y que ~~probablemente~~ es por su culpa. Hace una mueca de disgusto y mira a Jongin con gesto contrariado hasta que se le ocurre una cosa. 

―Si te quitas la ropa te dejo que sigas tapado ―ofrece―. Pero si tienes tanto abrigo encima te vas a poner peor. Tú decides: o una cosa o la otra. 

Como era de esperar, Jongin se lanza a quitarse el pijama a una velocidad que no debería ser normal para alguien que está tan débil como él, aunque Baekhyun solo suspira resignado mientras ve cómo las prendas de ropa vuelan por la habitación. Un segundo más tarde, un peso le cae sobre los muslos y cuando baja la mirada se encuentra con que Jongin se le ha acurrucado en las piernas como, _ajem_ , un cachorrito. 

Y lo cierto es que antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Jongin está dormido. Respira con cierta dificultad y la garganta le suena de un modo escalofriante; Baekhyun sabe lo mucho que le dolerá cuando se despierte. El termómetro marca 38,9 cuando le toma la temperatura. 

Una sábana fina se desliza sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Jongin, que se remueve un poco ante el frío de la tela pero no se despierta. Las manos de Baekhyun le apartan el pelo de la cara una vez se reclina sobre el cabecero de la cama y observa el rostro de Jongin, la humedad que le rodea los ojos, su nariz colorada, esos labios carnosos agrietados como si de un desierto se trataran. Sin pensarlo, alza una mano y se la lleva a sus propios labios, le da un beso y la posa acto seguido sobre los labios de Jongin, que le sujeta el brazo en mitad de un sueño. Baekhyun sonríe y vuelve a acariciarle el pelo con la otra mano con movimientos lentos y largos, y está seguro de que si Jongin fuera un gato, estaría ronroneando. 

Pero no, recuerda con una risita interna, Jongin es un perrito.


End file.
